


Random Dark souls smut

by Drarnegas



Category: Dark Souls
Genre: Abuse, Giantess - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Living Sex Toy, Mild Gore, Mindbroken, Smut, mild vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarnegas/pseuds/Drarnegas
Summary: Ciaran thought that her life after helping the goddess of the sun escape with her secretive child, would be just focusing on protection them. But fate had other plans for her.
Kudos: 12





	Random Dark souls smut

When Ciaran help lady Gwynevere to escape Anor Londo along with her daughter that she had with Seath the scaleless Priscilla, the lord of Blades thought that her service was only going to be to protect Gwynevere and her daughter from danger. However that was not what was happening. Turns out that lady Gwynevere had an almost endless hunger for lust after she and Seath had been having sex behind all the other lords back. And both Ciaran and Priscilla had to help satisfy the giant woman´s hunger. Ciaran would spend hours walking up and down on her lady´s body, groping her breast to the best of her ability and use her mouth to suck on those fat big nipples or on her lady´s clit. The nipples were as big as a watermelon while the clit was bigger then an average orange. That work out in the beginning but soon lady Gwynevere demanded more and so she started to use Ciaran as a living sex you, stripping her naked and push the former assassin´s legs into her pussy and force Ciaran to kick around inside and against Gywnevere´s pussy and pussy walls to hit her g spot. Once Priscilla was old and big enough to help satisfy her mother´s lust, she would be spend hours either sucking on her mother´s breast both for being feed but to also to make her mother cum in pleasure. The other thing she would to was being in between her mother´s legs using her long tongue to eat her mouth out, or get her whole head press inside her mother´s pussy and just use her sharp tongue to hit her mother´s weak spots.

As time pass on, Ciaran was starting to get tired of this, she was tired of having her body drench in pussy juice every day, her hair messy and the fact that she no longer was a knight of the highest order, and now just a sex toy for her lady. She would hope that Priscilla would share her problem, but the half human half dragon woman was not. Unlike Ciaran Priscilla had more or less inherit her mother´s lust. And now that she was just as tall as Ciaran the crossbreed woman, use her whole body to please her mother, Gywnevere really loved her daughter´s long fluffy tail which Priscilla use to flic at her mother´s clit while she was sucking on her breast. One day it was warmer then usual and on such days Priscilla would sleep longer then normal, leaving Ciaran alone to deal with Gywnevere´s lust. Ciaran was getting ready for another marathon of running over her lady´s body but that was not going to happen today. Instead Gwynevere grab Ciaran´s body and spread her legs and pussy lips and push Ciaran fully into her pussy, then block the entrance with her hand. Ciaran was trashing around, kicking and slapping against the pussy walls that were pressing against her, all of which send pulse of pleasure through Gywnevere´s body.

“Aahh ooh Ciaran,,,you feels soo good.” Gwynevere moan out as grope her own breast and lay down on her back. Meanwhile Ciaran was gasping for air as she was drowning in pussy juice and from the sheer heat of her lady´s body. Eventually Gwynevere cry out in pleasure as she came and Ciaran was shoot out of her pussy and landed a few feet from her body. The giant woman panted and moan as she rode out her orgasm and then she turn over her massive sweaty body and laid on her stomach, relaxing and taking a sun bath. Ciaran meanwhile got up on her shaking legs, as she was cover in pussy juice. She couch up some of the juice and look at her giant lady, mildly anger over that she had just been use as a sex toy and all lady Gywnevere was doing was resting and sun bathing.  
“Screw this,,,I am leaving.” Ciaran said to herself as she walk away, to tired of this life and just wanted to go back to Anor Londo, and beg lord Gwynt to let her come back into his service. She walk into the room that she use as a bedroom, to get her clothes and weapons. But as she was about to get them, she heard the door behind her close and something standing behind her.  
“And were thou they you be doing.” Priscilla as she look at Ciaran.

“I am leaving, to tired of being use as a sex toy all day long.”

“You cannot leave, you sworn to protect my mother and me.”

“Yeah, that was before I knew that I would be a sex toy for the rest of my life.” Ciaran said as she went back to get her gear, but her world went black as Priscilla hit her in the back. When Ciaran woke up she could see, that her hands were tie up and that she was bend over a Priscilla´s bed. “What´s,,,going on.” She said trying to get up, only to be push back down by Priscilla. Ciaran look behind her and could see the crossbreed woman standing over her holding what look like a riding crop, wherever she had gotten that from.  
“For trying to go back on your promise, I must punish you.” Priscilla said as she whack the crop over Ciaran´s back. The blond woman scream out in pain as she felt the leather hit her back with such force. Tears started to run down her chins and she gave another scream as she was hit again. Priscilla kept on whacking Ciaran´s back and as she kept on hearing the woman´s scream and cry out to stop. Priscilla look over Ciaran´s body and despite it was cover in red marks from the crop, Priscilla could not help but be capture by the other woman´s beauty, especially her ass. Soo Priscilla just smile and slap Ciaran´s ass making the woman give another scream, who turn into a longer one as Priscilla was pushing her fist into the assassin´s ass. “MM, your hole is tight.” Priscilla said as kept the pressure on until her fist was inside Ciaran´s ass. The assassin panted as she felt that fist enter her ass, and gave another scream as Priscilla moved her fist back and forth inside Ciaran´s ass and kept on whacking her with the corp. Tears was streaming down Ciaran´s face and she push her face into to the soft fur that was Priscilla´s bed. Time pass by and neither of them knowing how long it had been, however Priscilla did stop when she heard the ground shake slightly an the roof of the room was lifted up and her mother look down at them. 

“Hello daughter dear, what are you doing.”

“Punishing Ciaran for trying to run away from you mother, she said she was done being a sex toy.” 

“MM, really now.” Gwynevere said looking at an frighten Ciaran.

What happen next was Ciaran would be bound in chains or ropes for all the time, all while still being naked and use only as sex toy for both Gwynevere and her daughter Priscilla. The two of them would also use magic and miracles to enchant the ways they use her or if they just straight up fuck her. Priscilla took a liking into conjure up a cock and fuck Ciaran´s ass with her huge scaly knotted cock. While Gwynevere loved pushing her fingers inside Ciaran´s holes and crush her insides, keeping her alive with her magic and miracles. As years pass on Priscilla would also grow, not as big as her mother but she was still as big as a small giant. Currently Priscilla was bend over her ass spread open and her mother behind her, currently wrapping Ciaran up around her waist and pussy. Gwynevere´s clit was lodge inside Ciaran´s ass and her legs were inside Gwynevere´s pussy. Her arms was tie behind her back as she was push against Priscilla´s ass. Once Gwynevere push Ciaran into her daughter´s ass, Gwynevere started to thrust and fuck Priscilla ass hard. She watch as her daughter´s ass cheeks jiggle and bounce with each impact. Due to the sheer force of Gwynevere´s thrusting, the room that they were in were shaking and their was crack coming up along the pillars and floors. Gwynevere were moaning as she felt Ciaran´s legs kick her pussy walls, and Priscilla was moaning from feeling Ciaran´s other half inside her ass. Both mother and daughter moan as they came, Priscilla spraying all her juice all over the floor while Gwynevere´s juice were spraying all over her daughter´s back. As she pull Ciaran out she could see the woman was in a cum coma from getting filled up with anal juice and her hair was all messy and her stomach was bloated up from having to swallow all the juice. At this point she was broke and did not mind nor care what her life was anymore. Cause neither of the giant women owning her would let her be anything other then a sex toy.


End file.
